From The Eyes Of A Tech Nerd
by mandaree1
Summary: The evolution of Biffy and Lee's friendship from Biffy's eyes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Detentionaire**

**Summary: The evolution of Biffy and Lee's friendship from Biffy's eyes.**

**Title: From The Eyes Of A Tech Nerd.**

**Warnings: Fluffy?**

**...**

He only did it to protect his reputation.

He was a loner. He was too big to fit in with most cliques, and to smart to be with the everyday bullies. And that was cool, he preferred it that way.

Ping was the only other noticeable loner in school. From what little the school gossipers had gathered, the boy just wasn't all that interested in joining up. He followed his own rules, and felt no need to follow anyone else's other than his teachers and parents. And for that, he had a bit of his respect. Not many teenagers had the guts to be a loner. Ping, instead of joining up, stuck up to the man with his two weirdo friends and happily faded into the background. _However_, Ping was also one of the schools biggest pushovers, and, due to their similar statuses, people began comparing _him_ to Ping, saying _he_ was a pushover. And that just wouldn't do.

Ping didn't fight. He ran and avoided and dodged and got beaten up, but he didn't fight. Perhaps he was scared too, or perhaps it wasn't in his nature. Either way, that made him a pushover. He knit sweaters and had a thing for cats. That made him _different_, but he was no pushover. And he wasn't about to be called one because of some scrawny red-head with no clue how to fight.

(Later on, he realized that Lee didn't fight because he was smart enough _not_ to fight. He _knew_ he didn't have any chance against his attackers so instead he ran and hoped for the best. But this was a different _time period_, waaay before he got to know the boy personally.)

So he joined in on the bullying. Not actively, of course, it wasn't a fair fight when your opponents was ten times larger than you, but he made sure _everyone_ knew that he and Ping were bitter enemies. _Ping_ was the pushover,_ he_ was the loner bully. _Big_ difference. It successfully pushed him up a rung on the social ladder, while also sending him further down. Although, he got the feeling he was one of Ping's favorite bullies. Yeah, he beat the kid up (possibly more so than the others), but he didn't spit trash talk while doing so.

But then sophomore year happened. Honestly, the idea of _Ping_ being able to do such a thing was laughable in itself. The kid could barely survive gym class, how could he have lugged up over ten gallons of paint and the equipment necessary to have it spill onto them? Lack of physical prowess aside, the boy barely knew how to properly work the internet on his cell phone. How could he have built or set up the machines needed to make the chaos happen? But, having no evidence to support his claim _or_ prove the others innocence (as well as having no wish to help the person who'd spilled grape soda all over one of his favorite kitty t-shirts), he'd kept his mouth shut and watched him get slammed like everyone else. His fierce determination and desire for proper justice was fun to watch, so he threw him a bone and helped him get out of detention.

And, eventually, due to multiple detention escapes and the realization that he wasn't that bad a kid to hang around, Ping slowly became Lee, and he slowly went from Biffy to Biff (_after_ he'd realized he wasn't going to pound him anytime soon, and that most of his threats were false, that is), and his reputation went down the drain.

Alright, maybe that was a _little_ melodramatic. He merely went from 'loner school bully' to 'the muscular dude who likes sewing and hangs out with Lee Ping.' But, with the mess he was trying to help unravel, he had plenty of other things to worry about than his precious reputation.

And that was fine. Truth be told, even with the mounting danger and secrecy, he enjoyed what he was doing. It was real and fun and he could put his electronic abilities to use by helping them out. Hanging out with Lee helped give him a greater appreciation of the simple things in life. The non-deadly things, like Sunday breakfast with his parents, or a long essay due next class that he hadn't done, or life in general. That, and (while he'd never admit it) he rather liked 'tolerating' him. His temper was practically nonexistent when it came to him, but that was probably due to their strengthening friendship. They got into arguments and fell apart every once in awhile, but they always ended up hanging out once again. (Usually after a few, borderline violent discussions (on his part) and lots of apologies from the offender (on Lee's part) Either way, they managed, and their friendship was still going strong.

They'd never hung out as kids. They knew each others names, and acknowledged each others presence if they happen to meet somewhere, but that was it. He honestly had no clue what to expect from him, at any time. All he'd know, for the longest time, that he was a math nerd so far down the ranks he could never climb his way back up. He was still a nerd, don't get him wrong, and his friends still annoyed him, but he had a lot of redeeming qualities as well. He wasn't easy to anger, with an easy-going sense of humor and a strange taste in friends. All in all, he was pretty easy to get along with. (He suspected that was why he'd remained as popular as long as he had- it wasn't _everyday_ the cliques got to hang out with a _nice_ popular kid, with no real intentions of backstabbing anyone)

He got the feeling that, while they hadn't been friends before this year, that they would stay friends for the rest of their lives. Their was only so much someone could share with another person before they were attached for life, and he was pretty sure a conspiracy counted as one of them. And he was alright with that. He'd resigned himself to being friends with the bad-luck teen, way back when he'd first helped him out of detention. He hadn't known the long-term effects of his actions, but he certainly did now, and it was a little late to change things. He kinda liked the thought of living life the way he was now, following his friend around, learning secrets, using his technology to help save the day. Hanging out, pressing each others buttons, the like.

Just don't tell Lee he thought that. The boy would _never_ let it go if he knew, and he already had all the ammo he needed, thank you very much.

**Don't like don't read! No flames! Review!**


End file.
